This invention relates generally to sound modifying device and, more particularly to a sound diffuser for evenly distributing sound emanating from a speaker through a room.
Guitar amplifiers may produce harsh tones from the center of the speaker as well the speakers themselves unevenly distributing the sound throughout a room. The sound may be unevenly distributed simply because the sound is transmitted straight out from the speakers rather than in all directions such that persons who are positioned at angle relative to the speaker may hear less than a full range of acoustical sound or may experience the undesirable harsh tones.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for attempting to diffuse or evenly distribute sound exiting from a speaker. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not optimize the sound distribution or are not user-friendly in use. The existing devices do not easily attached and removed from speakers or do not provide optimal geometry for substantially eliminating harsh tones and evenly distributing sound emanating from a speaker.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a sound diffuser that produces desirable acoustical effects and avoids unwanted ones. Further, it would be desirable to have a sound diffuser that easily mounts to most types of amplifiers. In addition, it would be desirable to have a sound diffuser that evenly distributes sound such that sound quality is optimized.